


Infatuation

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Body Image, I still don't know how to end fanfics, I whipped this up in like 5 minutes, M/M, Modeling, Short Story, Shy Ging, creative titles what are those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographer Ging falls in love with his picturesque underwear model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

Ging swallowed the lump in his throat, astonied at the beautiful model posing in front of him.

"Like this?" the model asked timidly, a slight blush on the bridge of his nose, feeling all of the eyes in the studio on him. Standing up tall and straight with both arms behind his head, he was wearing nothing but the underwear that he was advertising. It fit him like a glove, his bulge showing, his long legs perfectly displayed. 

"Yeah." Ging muttered, hiding his red hot face behind the camera. God, Kite looked so gorgeous. He had to have been born to be a model. "That works." He felt what seemed to be a growing erection in his pants. Not now, dammit... 

After the camera flashed, Kite relaxes again and walks off stage for a drink and his makeup redone. They still had more photos to shoot, and Ging was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to handle anymore - it was like looking at porn and not being allowed to masturbate.

"Mr. Freecs," Kite walked over to Ging draped in a fuzzy robe, still wearing little to nothing other than that. "I just want to thank you and your staff for this wonderful opportunity." His bright smile warmed up the whole atmosphere.

"Oh, it's no problem. Just..." when Ging laid eyes on Kite, he was floored by his radiating beauty. This was the model he had been looking for for months. Just ask him out, you dummy, he thought to himself, growing increasingly nervous. "Uh, yeah. These will turn out really great. So I should thank you..."

"You know, I was nervous at first, but now I feel much more confident. I used to think I was too skinny, and..." Kite went on with his body issues, but Ging drowned him out by thinking of how to ask him out - he had a good pick-up line memorized in his head, but instead he awkwardly mumbled out a few choice words.

"Uh, coffee with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want coffee with me after this?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Freecs."

"Just call me Ging, please."

"Okay. Ging." 

Smiling sweetly at each other, they departed to get back into their positions. Ging got to admire Kite's body more, while Kite finally felt what it was like to be admired...


End file.
